legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LEGOpanic99
Hi! I'm Frozen :P Just dropping by :P You can speak Greek? Wow! Simplizity (talk) 10:05, September 12, 2014 (UTC)simplizity Hi Wonderous merry warrior it's me Clever flying falcon please join the chat why don't you add us playing together anyways it was fun right I am loveitfd and why don't you put a photo of we defeating crikey the kraken if you want to reply please write it on my talk page please add a photo of us defeating crikey the cracken please if you want to reply write on my talk page please join the chatLoveitfd (talk) 10:27, October 20, 2014 (UTC) please join the chat nowLoveitfd (talk) 23:37, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!!! I wish you a most merry birthday ;) charoumena genethlia! Orangeyoshi.one (talk) 14:09, October 25, 2014 (UTC)Orangeyoshi.one Happy Birthday to you,Happy Birthday to you,Happy Birthday Dear Merry,Happy Birthday to you :) LEGOCyborg12 (talk) 15:01, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!!! :D Alexgator10 (talk) 15:41, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Thanks a lot for your very merry wishes everyone, for my birthday! I pretty appreciate that! Thanks again!!!!! Have a great day guys, take care! :D --LEGOpanic99 (talk) 16:15, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi Merry! It's me, Ace Savvy Dollar...Do you remember me? :P I though you would be the one to ask. How do you get your in-game stats on your profile? The ones that tell you how many minifigs you have? Thanks sooo much! Savvy. Hey Savvy! I know you were talking to LEGOpanic but here is how you set up a playcard: Go to this link Template:Playcard and follow the instructions. Copy over the code in the grey window onto your userpage and fill in the parameters with correct information. If you have any more questions, just let me know on my talkpage! (Also on a talkpage you need to sign your name with a ~ ~ ~ ~ Wikinamehere without the spaces in between ;) ) Orangeyoshi.one (Talk) 23:36, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Savvy and Fearsome! Well, Savvy I of course remember ya. :P Anyway, Yoshi is right. You have to put a playcard in your profile and fill out your information. So, you should go to the link that Yoshi gave. You can even post a wishlist if you would like. Please let me know if you want anything else. Have a nice day! :) --LEGOpanic99 (talk) 15:52, November 29, 2014 (UTC) are you still here? I am lego (talk) 00:12, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Prospector If you still don't have it, let me know! :) Hello Sim! Happy new year! Well, the truth is that I still do not have him. He is the only figure left to complete the series. Take Care! :) LEGOpanic99 (talk) 23:33, December 31, 2014 (UTC) Playing LMO Hey Panic, I want to play with all my friends before they make the switch to B2P, so if your not busy and want to play, let me know. Thanks! 16:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Inactive status That means that you haven't contributed anything for a month. Luckily for you, you just contributed to my talk page and this status is gone right now. :D Alright thanks anyway Sim! :D LEGOpanic99 (talk) 15:08, May 22, 2015 (UTC) LC Team Hey Panic! I was wondering if you would like to join a team of Zoomy, Me, and hopefully Orange for LC whenever we're on. We're hoping we can get up into the high levels to get the Ninja, and maybe even Mr. Gold. Hope you can join us! 22:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC)